Truth or Consequences
by AliasCWN
Summary: Three days of briefings and the sergeants come home to find trouble on the home front.


**Truth and Consequences**

By:AliasCWN

(This is another version of an earlier challenge.)

"It was funny."

Tully threw Hitch an incredulous look.

"Well it was."

"Okay, then you can explain to Troy why we're in here and not in our quarters."

Hitch looked around the cell and made a face. "I don't think the Captain will leave us in here very long, after all, it was just a prank."

"The Captain said three days and Sarge and Doc are due back today." Tully reminded his best friend. "And I don't think the Captain is likely to let us out early. He said he was giving us three days to think about what we did."

"He might let us out early since we did improve the moral of the base." Hitch grinned. "Everyone was getting testy but now they're all in a better mood."

"Everyone but the Captain." Tully corrected. "That moral boost came at the Captain's expense."

"How were we supposed to know that Captain Boggs was going to show up?"

"Doesn't matter." Tully replied as he walked to the bunk and sat down. "I don't think the Captain cares if we knew or not." He stretched out on the bed with his hands locked behind his head. Crossing his ankles, he chewed thoughtfully on his matchstick. "You do realize that Sarge is going to come up with some sort of punishment for us too?"

"Yeah." Hitch answered with less enthusiasm than he had previously displayed. He walked to the second bunk and dropped onto it. "And his punishment will be worse than this." He sat on the bunk and stared at the bars.

"What's wrong Hitch?" Tully asked. "You had to know we'd get in trouble if we got caught."

"Yeah, it's just….I hate being locked in a cage. I feel so helpless."

"I know how you feel and it never gets any easier no matter how many times we end up locked in a cell. Even knowing that it's only temporary doesn't make it better."

"Maybe it does..a little." The blond admitted. "At least we know we're safe in here. No one is going to beat us up or shoot us or anything. And we don't have to try any dangerous escapes."

"Beats staying and finding out what they have planned for us." Tully drawled quietly.

Hitch looked up and nodded as a shadow passed over his face.

"Hey, we're okay." Tully hurried to assure his friend. "These guards are on the same side as us, most of the time." He grinned as he added the last part of the comment. "I don't think they're even mad at us for the prank. I think they kind of got a kick out of it too."

"Too bad Captain Boggs didn't see the humor in it."

"Don't tell anyone I said this, but I think he did. It's just that Captain Boggs has an image to maintain. It doesn't look good if the enlisted men are laughing at him. He almost had to put us in here to keep order among the ranks."

"Well it was just bad luck that Captain Boggs showed up when he did."

"True, but it's too late to do anything about that now. We just have to figure out a way to talk Sarge out of strangling us."

"Before he's done we'll probably wish he had strangled us." Hitch stated.

"You know what they say about payback." Tully answered. "But you have to admit, we deserve anything he comes up with."

"I know." Hitch answered with a frown. "But that only makes it worse; we can't act all indignant because he's not being fair."

Tully chuckled. "Playing the innocent card only works when you're really innocent. Somehow, someway, Sarge always finds out the truth."

"So we throw ourselves on his mercy?"

"You can try it," Tully responded, "but I wouldn't hold my breath. He did tell us to stay out of trouble."

"You're not a lot of help." Hitch grumbled.

"Take your medicine and let it go." Tully suggested. "Sarge is always fair in his punishments. Once they're over he forgives."

"But he doesn't forget."

"He never mentions it until you mess up again." Tully sat up and eyed his friend. "You aren't planning something else are you?"

"Me? No! This may cure me forever."

Tully huffed in disbelief. "That'll be the day."

The door at the end of the corridor opened and the guards brought in three new prisoners. The German soldiers eyed the two Americans as they passed their cell on the way to their own.

Both privates watched the new prisoners without any real interest. It wasn't unusual for prisoners to be kept in the stockade until they could be sent on to a POW processing center. There didn't seem to be anything special about these three, just two privates and a sergeant. They didn't offer any resistance as the guards unlocked their cuffs and pushed them into a single cell.

"There are only two bunks, why not put them into two cells?" Hitch asked as the guard passed his cell.

"They're not staying long." The guard answered, looking back at the prisoners. "There's a truck picking them up later this afternoon. The Captain wants them out of here. One of them is related to some high ranking officer from one of the bases around here."

"And you think he'll try and rescue him from here?" Hitch asked in surprise.

"No." The guard shook his head. "Captain Boggs thinks he may try to rescue him from the truck. They're sending a heavy escort with them."

"At least we're getting out of that detail." The blond smiled. "I wouldn't want to be the guy in charge if they get away. Captain Boggs is already in a bad mood."

"I wonder why." The guard answered with a smirk. "Relax and enjoy your little vacation Private, we've got this."

Hitch smiled at the guard as he turned away.

The hours passed and the two privates dozed in their bunks since there was little else they could do. They both awoke to the sound of someone rushing down the length of the corridor. As they rolled toward the front of the cell they saw several Arabs rush past their cell. Stopping at the cell holding the German prisoners, one of them produced a ring of keys and began fitting keys into the lock. When the lock clicked open the Germans pushed their way into the corridor. The Arabs handed them each a weapon and turned to leave.

Before they could get far the door opened at the end of the corridor. The heavy door banged against the wall as MPs shouted for the intruders to surrender.

The Arabs opened fire, driving the MPs back into the outer hall. The return fire hit one of the Arabs and he fell against the front of Hitch and Tully's cell. As he slid to the ground his weapon slipped through the bars of the cell and clattered to the floor.

Tully dove for the weapon as the MPs made an attempt to recapture their prisoners. Hitch hugged the wall out of the line of fire.

The second Arab fell with a bullet in his stomach. The Germans ignored him as they moved down the hall. With no shelter in the hall, the MP's fell back again, taking one of their wounded with them.

When the MPs retreated the Germans turned their attention to the two American prisoners. "We can at least eliminate two of the enemy." One of the Germans said in near perfect English. He turned his weapon on the caged Americans.

Tully shot him before he could pull the trigger.

The other two ignored Hitch to concentrate on Tully.

Stepping around the wounded Arab one of the Germans let loose a shower of lead in Tully's direction. The wounded Arab, from his position on the floor, tried to shoot Hitch. Unfortunately for him, the third German stepped between them, unaware of what was about to happen. The Arab pulled the trigger, catching the German sergeant in the back, killing him instantly.

Tully ignored his own danger to shoot the Arab in the head, ending the immediate threat to Hitch.

The final German stepped closer to the bars, trying again to hit Tully.

Hitch reached through the bars and grabbed the muzzle of the German's weapon. The metal was hot but he refused to let go. He yanked with all his might, pulling the German off balance and into the bars. Before the German could catch his balance Hitch snaked his arm through the bars and around his neck. The German soldier tried to pull Hitchcock's arm from around his throat, dropping his weapon in the process.

A moment later the MPs rushed down the hall and grabbed the prisoner. Hitch released his hold and allowed the MPs to secure the German. After checking the other Germans and both Arabs one of the other MPs called an 'all clear'.

"Thanks for your help." One of the MPs nodded at Hitch and Tully. "But I'm going to have to take that weapon." He pointed at the weapon that Tully still held in his hands.

Tully nodded and pushed the rifle toward the bars.

"Tully!" Hitch yelled as he noticed the fresh blood on the weapon. He dropped to the floor and eased Tully onto his back. Blood seeped from wounds in his shoulder and side. Hitch applied pressure and turned toward the MPs. "Someone call a medic!"

"I'm okay Hitch." Tully assured Hitch between grunts of pain. "The medics will be here and I'll be fine."

Hitch nodded but he refused to leave Tully's side until the medics arrived with a stretcher. He stepped back and watched anxiously as Tully was carried out to a waiting ambulance.

"We'll let you know what the doctors say." One of the MPs promised.

"Thanks, I appreciate that." Hitch answered.

"You took quite a chance." Another of the guards remarked.

"Not really." Hitch answered without taking his eyes from the door where Tully had disappeared. "They would have killed us if we hadn't done something."

"Maybe so," the guard replied, "But we're still going to let Captain Boggs know what you did."

"I hope he doesn't think we were trying to escape."

The guard chuckled. "We'll make sure to explain it to him."

"Did the Captain lose his prize prisoner? No one said which one he was."

"No, lucky for us, you managed to catch that one alive."

"At least something good came of all of this."

The bodies were taken away and the remaining German was returned to his cell. He sat on his bunk and glared at Hitch.

The cell block returned to normal and Hitch tried to rest while he waited to hear from the MPs about Tully's condition.

Troy and Moffitt pulled through the gate of the base and pulled over to let an ambulance pass. Once it cleared they drove to the motor pool where they parked next to their other jeep.

Troy sighed loudly as he climbed out of the jeep, drawing a smile from Moffitt.

"Glad to be back?"

"Yeah, I hate sitting through days of boring briefings."

"It was only three days."

"Three days more than I'm comfortable with." Troy responded.

Moffitt laughed. "Perhaps we should find the lads and see if they are up for a drink."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. They can bore us with stories about what they were up to while we were gone." Troy waited for Moffitt to walk around the jeep and join him. "I hope they stayed out of trouble."

"Sergeant Troy, Captain Boggs wants to see you right away." A young private delivered the message before the two sergeants had time to get out of sight of the jeeps.

Troy looked at Moffitt who just shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"So much for a quiet drink." Troy growled as he turned toward the Captain's office. "I hope we can get them out of whatever trouble they've gotten themselves into."

"Pettigrew's in the hospital and Hitchcock's in the stockade." The young private explained, having guessed as to whom they were talking about.

"What happened?" Troy and Moffitt asked together.

"You'd better ask the Captain." The young soldier replied with a grin. "I think he wants to explain it himself. He said to bring you right away."

"We're on our way." Troy answered with a grim face.

"Sergeant Troy, Sergeant Moffitt. I heard you were back." Captain Boggs greeted them from the door of his office as they walked down the hall.

"News travels fast." Troy responded as he saluted.

"I'm the commander; I'm supposed to know what's going on around here." The Captain replied. "Come in and sit down."

"We just got in Sir. What happened? What about Tully? Your messenger said that he was in the hospital."

"Sit down and I'll try to explain everything." The Captain waited for them to take a seat before he sat at his desk. "I just got word on Pettigrew's condition. The wounds aren't life threatening but he will be out of action for a week or so. He took a bullet to the shoulder and another grazed his ribs. He's lucky he was lying on the floor when he got shot."

Troy and Moffitt exchanged startled glances. "Shot Sir? Who shot him?" Troy jumped to his feet at the news.

"If you will just sit down I will start from the beginning."

He began with the prank that had landed both privates in the stockade. From there he explained about the German prisoners and the relationship between one of them and the powerful German officer. He told them everything he knew about the rescue attempt by the Arabs.

"We believe they were either trying to collect on a reward offered for the soldier or were sent specifically to rescue him. Either way, the attempt failed. The fact that we still have our most valuable prisoner alive is largely due to the help from your men. We have two wounded guards but it could have been more if Hitchcock and Pettigrew hadn't taken a hand."

"But Tully's going to be all right and Hitch wasn't hurt?" Troy asked anxiously.

"Correct Sergeant."

"How long are you going to keep Hitch locked up Captain?" Troy asked after considering everything the Captain had told them. "And what about Tully? Is he going to have to go back to the stockade after he gets out of the hospital?"

Captain Boggs smiled at the question. "Initially I ordered them held for three days. I had to do something to discourage a repeat of their earlier actions."

"Yes Sir, we understand."

"But, considering their part in preventing the escape, I might be willing to release them into your custody. I assume that you will be discussing their behavior with them?"

"Count on it Captain." Troy growled.

"Good." The Captain smiled. He picked up a slip of paper from his desk. "This states that they are remanded into your custody. I suggest that you restrict their movements for the next several day, maybe as much as a week." The Captain's eyes crinkled with amusement. "The prank did help moral around here; just don't tell anyone I said that."

Troy smiled as Moffitt answered for both of them. "Our lips are sealed Captain."

"All right sergeants, go collect Hitchcock and check on Pettigrew. I don't want to catch sight of either of them for the next week unless I call for you."

"Thank you Captain."

Hitch was sitting on his bunk still waiting to hear about Tully. The guard who had promised to update him walked toward his cell. The blond rushed to the bars, expecting news, not expecting the two men who followed the guard.

"Sarge! Doc!"

Neither sergeant spoke as the guard unlocked the door. Hitch stepped back to allow his sergeants to enter the cell.

"Sarge, I can explain." The blond began. He gave the guard a beseeching look. "Tully?"

"Tully will be fine according to Captain Boggs." Troy answered for the guard.

Hitch allowed himself to relax at the news. He looked at his sergeants and took a breath. "I can explain…" then he paused, "wait..you talked to Captain Boggs?"

"We talked to Captain Boggs." Troy confirmed.

"I can explain." Hitch repeated.

"Later." The sergeant growled gruffly. "And it had better be good, but right now I want to check on Tully." He stepped back to allow Hitch room to exit the cell.

Hitch looked at the guard for an explanation.

"You're being released into the sergeant's custody." The guard explained. "They know more about Private Pettigrew's condition than I do."

"We're heading over to the hospital right now." Troy said. "Let's go. The Captain said the wounds aren't life threatening but he'll be out of action for a week or so."

"That's good." Hitch sighed in relief. "I couldn't go to the hospital with him but I stayed with him until they loaded him onto the stretcher."

Troy nodded but he didn't comment on why Hitch wasn't allowed to go with Tully. They walked from the stockade to the hospital in silence.

Tully was settled into a bed and awake when they arrived. The nurses had made him comfortable and left him to rest. He looked surprised to see Troy, Moffitt and Hitch.

"Sarge, Doc, welcome back."

"Did you miss us?" Troy asked in a deceptive tone.

"Yeah." Tully answered cautiously. "How did you get Hitch out?"

"The Captain had a change of heart." Troy explained. "After you helped foil that escape he decided to give you a break. He's released you both into our custody."

"That's great Sarge." Tully tried to smile. He looked quickly at his partner in crime to see if he had missed something.

"Yeah," Troy continued as if he had never been interrupted, "he decided to let Moffitt and I deal with you. He doesn't want to see your faces for a whole week."

The two privates shifted nervously at Troy's accompanying smile.

"We can explain Sarge." Hitch began.

"Forget it!" Troy snapped. "Let me guess, you were bored."

Both privates tried their best not to look guilty and failed miserably.

"And you couldn't just read a book, or play baseball, or work on the jeeps." Troy continued in a scathing tone.

Tully kept silent but Hitch tried again to explain.

"Moral was low Sarge. The Captain said something would have to be done to improve it."

"Did he tell you to do anything?"

"Not exactly."

"What exactly did he say?" Troy growled.

"That something needed to be done to improve moral." Hitch answered, beginning to regret saying anything.

"And you thought that meant that you should play a prank on the Captain?"

"He wasn't supposed to be there." Tully explained, trying to take some of the heat off of Hitch.

"He's in charge of the base." Troy argued. "He's supposed to be wherever he wants to be. There are no areas off limits to the Captain."

"What Tully means is that we weren't expecting him to be there at the time." Hitch explained.

"Who were you expecting?"

"Anybody but the Captain." Hitch admitted.

"We never meant to get the Captain." Tully added.

"The best laid plans of mice and men." Moffitt quoted quietly, earning him a glare from Troy.

"Was the Captain really mad?" Tully asked.

Moffitt looked at Tully and frowned. "What do you think?"

"He seemed mad at the time but later he didn't act so sore."

"It did improve moral." Hitch added. "And no one got hurt, I mean, not really."

"You dropped a big pan of slimy day old potato peels all over him." Troy yelled. "He had potato peels coming out of his ears!" Troy lowered his voice as he realized he was shouting. The snickers of the other patients echoed in the room. Troy couldn't be sure if it was because he was yelling at his privates of if they were laughing at the prank.

Hitch and Tully couldn't hold back their own smiles, adding to the sergeant's dismay. "You should have been there Sarge. The look on his face was priceless."

Troy managed a frown but Moffitt had to turn away to hide his own smile.

"You embarrassed the Captain."

"We apologized Sarge." Tully protested. "We tried to help him get cleaned up. Hitch got him some water while I found him some clean towels."

"We really are sorry Sarge. If it had been anyone but the Captain…" Hitch sounded contrite.

"But it was the Captain." Troy growled. "And the cook got in trouble for letting you have the potato peels."

"He didn't know what we were going to do." Hitch responded. "We told the MPs that it was just us."

"Well that cook still feels sort of used."

"We'll make it up to him." Hitch promised.

"I'm glad you feel that way Hitch." Troy smiled at his driver. "Because Moffitt and I stopped there on our way to the stockade to see what you could do to make it up to him.

"You did?" The blond eyed his sergeants suspiciously.

"We did." Troy confirmed.

"What did he say?" Hitch shifted uneasily at the sergeant's grin.

"Well, it seems he can use a little help."

"What kind of help?"

Troy grinned at Moffitt before answering, letting the suspense build. "It seems that he has a few hundred pounds of potatoes that need to be peeled before supper." Troy smiled as Hitch's face paled. "And I told him that you would be glad to peel them for him, it was the least you could do."

"Sarge!"

"Get going Hitch, he needs them to serve tonight."

"But Sarge!"

"Take the back way, the Captain said he didn't want to see either of you for a week."

Hitch looked from one sergeant to the other and his shoulders slumped in defeat. "Okay Sarge."

"Go!"

With a curt nod he turned and left the hospital.

Troy and Moffitt watched until he was out of sight before they turned back to Tully.

"I wouldn't be much help peeling potatoes with this shoulder Sarge." Tully quickly pointed out.

Troy nodded thoughtfully. "You're right, peeling potatoes takes two hands. Besides, you need your rest to heal." Troy smiled at his other driver. "We have a few days to come up with something that you can do."

"I can apologize to the cook." Tully suggested helpfully.

"Good idea, you should do that." Troy agreed. "Get some rest Tully. Moffitt and I just got back from a long ride and we need to go clean up before supper. I think I'll have mashed potatoes for supper. I bet they'll be good tonight." With a grin Troy turned and led the way out of the hospital.

"That was evil." Moffitt smiled as he followed the other sergeant.

"What?"

"He'll worry about your punishment until you finally announce it."

"I know." Troy continued grinning. "And he'll probably come up with a lot of ideas that are better than mine."

Moffitt chuckled. "You truly are evil Troy."

"I know."

"What about Hitch?"

Troy shrugged. "Peeling potatoes will give him some time to think. Maybe next time they'll think before they act. We'll have to come up with something equally fitting for Tully." Troy paused as a new idea came to him. "You know, we have a whole week to torment them. This will be fun."

"Are you really going to have mashed potatoes for supper?"

"At least two servings?" Troy laughed.

(Tully recovered and spent two really boring days doing a complete inventory of the mess hall. He had to count everything by hand, right down to the last spoon and fork…and potato.)


End file.
